


Ein unerwarteter Besuch

by destiel_grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_grace/pseuds/destiel_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was könnte passieren wenn Derek Hale eines Nachts plötzlich in Stiles Zimmer auftaucht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein unerwarteter Besuch

Wir lagen nackt an einem Strand, nebeneinander eingekuschelt. Seine stoppeligen Barthaare kratzen sanft meinen Nacken als er mich küsste. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, und unsere nackten Leiber rieben aneinander, als wir uns leidenschaftlich küssten. Vor lauter Erregung verlor Derek die Kontrolle, seine Augen glühten. Merlin, dieser Typ war so verdammt heiß. Wir küssten uns weiter und seine Hand fuhr zwischen meine Beine. Ich spürte eine Berührung an der Schulter und er rief meinen Namen. „Stiles? Stiles!"

 

Mit einem leichten brennen auf den Wangen wachte ich auf, gerade jetzt wo es so schön wurde. „Mhm?", murmelte ich, meine Augen hatte ich noch nicht geöffnet. „Wach auf Stiles." Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen. Derek Hale war über mich gebeugt und ganz nah, sofort wurde ich rot. „Ähm... Was willst du hier?" „Tut mir Leid deinen scheinbar sehr schönen Traum zu unterbrechen,-" „Woher willst du wissen das er schön war?" In seiner Nähe konnte ich einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Derek grinste schief. Wie sehr ich dieses Lächeln liebte. Ich sollte mich echt zusammenreisen. „Nun du hast... ein paar Geräusche gemacht und hast du schon einmal an dir heruntergeschaut?" Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter als es ohnehin schon war und ich noch nervöser. Was hatte ich bloß im Schlaf gesagt und was meinte Derek mit an mir herunterschauen? Der Werwolf war noch immer so nah über mich gebeugt, sodass das Blickfeld auf meinen Körper recht klein war. Nervös blickte ich nun doch nach unten und betete ich hätte es nicht getan, sofort war ich noch röter. Knallrot. Tomatenrot. Kirschrot. Zwischen meinen Beinen zeichnete sich unter der Decke eine deutliche Beule ab. Der Traum hatte wohl doch erhebliche Auswirkungen gehabt und Dereks Nähe besserte das alles nicht. Amüsiert betrachtete er mich und meine Reaktion. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, was mir seine Nähe nur noch deutlicher vor Augen führte. „Und was machst du jetzt bitte hier? Ich würde gerne weiterträumen." Sarkasmus, meine einzige Waffe. Denn gerade jetzt fühlte ich mich ihm so wehrlos ausgesetzt. Derek hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein hatte ich mir eigentlich anders vorgestellt, doch das übermäßige grinsen auf seinem Gesicht verblasste etwas. Er schien sich zusammenzureißen, denn er ließ etwas von mir ab und setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Er war eindeutig aufgewühlt. „Ich habe dich noch nie so verzweifelt erlebt, also was ist los?", fragte ich ihn und setzte mich etwas auf, um in eine Position zu kommen, welche meine Erektion besser verbarg. Durch Dereks Nähe hatte diese schließlich nicht abgenommen. „Ich hatte Streit mit Peter.", versuchte Derek zu erklären, jetzt war er wirklich verzweifelt. „Warum kommst du dann zu mir?", ohne es verhindern zu können brachte ich diese Frage hervor. „Und was genau ist passiert?", setzte ich etwas sensibler nach. Sarkasmus war nicht unbedingt Dereks Lieblingswort, und wenn er schon hier war wollte ich ihn nicht dazu bringen mich gleich wieder zu verlassen oder zu töten. Er verdrehte die Augen, fing dann aber doch an zu erzählen. Von dem Streit, den ziemlich offenen Räumen und dünnen Wänden und der netten kleinen Freundin von Peter die dieser mitgebracht hatte. „Ich konnte ihnen einfach nicht länger zuhören, das Wolfsgehör kann manchmal auch ein Fluch sein. ", endete er. „Also, das ist verständlich." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich versteh trotzdem nicht, was du mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer machst." „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" „Anscheinend ja nicht, sonst würde ich nicht fragen." Erneut zu viel Sarkasmus. Derek atmete tief ein, als würde er sich die Worte erst zurechtlegen müssen, als kostete ihn es sehr viel Überwindung zu sprechen. „Kann ich heute Nacht hier schlafen?" Ich starrte ihn nur an. War das sein ernst? „Warum denn hier?" Nicht dass es mich störte, nein im Gegenteil! Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen! Denn warum auch sollte der große Alpha Derek Hale das wollen? Hoffnung schlich sich in mich. Empfand er vielleicht doch etwas führ mich? „Allzu viele Leute bei denen ich übernachten könnte kenne ich nicht, und ich wollte Scott nicht wecken. Also?" Das war ja eigentlich klar gewesen. Er hatte einfach niemand besseren gefunden, keine bessere Möglichkeit gehabt. Er würde nie so empfinden wie ich es tat, und das machte mich traurig. Ich durfte nicht so empfinden, doch verhindern konnte ich es einfach nicht. „Stiles?" „Mhm?" Ich war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, das ich die Frage vergessen hatte zu beantworten. Ich Idiot. „Ja klar." Ich blickte zu ihm und sah, dass er lächelte. „Danke." Ich nickte und winkte ab. Er konnte nichts dafür. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass ich etwas für ihn empfand was ich nicht empfinden sollte. Derek blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. „Wo soll ich schlafen?" Ich würde zwar gerne das Bett mit ihm teilen, aber ich wusste, dass er es nicht wollte. „Du kannst den Sessel haben." Derek nickte, doch etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf. War das Enttäuschung? „Ich kann auch den Sessel nehmen, falls dir das Bett lieber ist." Bot ich ihm schnell an. Derek lächelte jedoch nur, wenn auch etwas gequält, und winkte ab. „Ist ok.", antwortete er und stand auf. In dem Dämmerlicht des Zimmers wirkten seine Augen noch Magischer, seine Lippen noch einladender und sein ganzer Körper muskulöser. Als er sich in Richtung Sessel umdrehte und den Blick auf seinen perfekten Hintern eröffnete, spürte ich die Erregung zwischen meinen Beinen wieder aufflammen. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Stiles! ', schrie ich mich in Gedanken an. Es ist doch nur Derek Hale. Nachts. Im halbdunkeln. In deinem Zimmer. Nichts Besonderes. Ich schaffte es leider nicht ganz mich zu beruhigen. Doch er hat schließlich alle Klamotten an und will nur hier schlafen, auf dem Sessel. Auch wenn ich mich langsam doch etwas beruhigte, betrachtete ich weiterhin seine Rückseite, konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm ablassen. Er streckte sich und ein kleiner Teil seines Rückens wurde sichtbar, sein wohlgeformter Hintern kugelte sich noch etwas mehr. Ich schluckte hart, und war mir sicher, dass Derek mein Herz jetzt heftig klopfen hörte. Meine Fantasie stellte sich ihn ganz nackt vor, er würde sich umdrehen, in mein Bett schlüpfen... Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf. Solche Gedanken konnte ich mir nicht leisten, doch ganz konnte ich sie nicht abstellen. Derek stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu mir da und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und mein Herz setzte für einige Schläge aus. Derek zog sein T-Shirt aus und befreite so seinen muskulären Rücken und das Triskele Tattoo. Die Bewegung der Muskeln auf seinem Rücken, als er sich leicht bewegte. Mein Mund wurde trocken und meine Erektion war wieder voll da. Zum Glück saß ich noch immer recht vorteilhaft, sodass sich kaum eine Beule auf der Bettdecke abzeichnete. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, sein Triskele Tattoo auf seiner perfekten Haut, das Spiel der Muskeln. Er drehte sich zu mir um und ich ließ meinen Blick über seinen perfekten Oberkörper und sein Sixpack gleiten bevor ich überhaupt wusste was ich tat. „Stiles?" Sofort fuhr mein Blick zu seinem Gesicht, wo ich mich sofort in seinen Augen verlor. ‚Lass das! ', schrien die wenigen verblieben, funktionstätigen Gehirnzellen mich an und ich reagierte glücklicherweise. Plötzlich waren meine Hände viel interessanter und ich mied den Anblick Dereks. Beschämt und leicht rot schaute ich ihn nun doch wieder an. Alle Konzentration darauf verwendet ruhig zu bleiben. „Ist es wirklich in Ordnung wenn ich hier schlafe?" „Ja, warum denn nicht, ich hatte doch zugestimmt?" Meine Stimme war höher als sonst. „Du wirkst irgendwie so komisch, als wäre es dir nicht recht, dass ich hier bin." „Das ist es nicht.", schüttelte ich den Kopf. Derek kam auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben mich. „Was ist es dann?" Sein Blick zeigte Verwirrung, Sorge und Schmerz. Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Es ist nichts." „Das kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Bitte Stiles. Rede mit mir." „Seit wann kümmert es dich überhaupt wie es mir geht?", fuhr ich ihn an. „Es hat mich immer interessiert Stiles. Du hast mich schon immer interessiert." Etwas verdutzt war ich zwar, doch der Schmerz überwiegte. Ich würde ihn niemals so interessieren, wie er mich interessierte. „Stiles, bitte." , flüsterte er und rutschte näher heran. Unsicher und ohne es wirklich kontrollieren zu können legte sich meine Hand auf die seine, die andere fuhr zu seiner Wange, während ich ihm in die Augen schaute. Voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung war mein Blick, mein Verstand hatte komplett ausgesetzt. Erkenntnis stahl sich in Dereks Augen. Jederzeit würde er mich mit Abscheu anschauen, mich anschreien und dann würde ich ihn nie wieder sehen. Ich hatte ihn für immer verloren, ich hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Doch nichts der Gleichen geschah. „Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt, du Idiot?" „Was hätte das schon gebracht? Das du mich früher hättest hassen können?" „Warum sollte ich dich hassen, Stiles?" Ich betrachtete ihn bevor ich antwortete, meine Hände lagen noch an denselben Stellen, Derek war nicht zurückgezuckt, doch seine Miene konnte ich nicht deuten. „Ich sollte das nicht fühlen, sollte nicht so für dich empfinden, Derek. Das ist falsch. Niemals könntest du mich so lieben wie ich dich." „Aber es fühlt sich richtig an Stiles! Ich hätte zu Scott gehen können oder irgendwo anders hin, doch ich wollte zu dir. Nur zu dir, Stiles!" Ich hörte zwar die Worte, doch verstand ich ihren Sinn nicht. Ich starrte ihn nur weiter an. Ganz langsam kam Dereks Gesicht dem meinen näher, seine Hände legten sich an meine Wangen. Mein Körper reagierte, meine eine Hand hob sich an seinen Rücken, die andere glitt in seine Haare. „Ich liebe dich, du Idiot.", murmelte Derek. Ich lächelte und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, Tränen aus Glück, welche Derek wegwischte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Derek." Unsere Lippen trafen sich, und meine Sinne explodierten wie ein Feuerwerk. Ich keuchte in den Kuss hinein und zog Derek näher zu mir hin, unsere Zungen in einem wilden Tanz. Wie gut er doch schmeckte. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Kuss endete, doch wir mussten atmen und so brachen wir keuchend auseinander. „Das ist so viel besser als im Traum.", murmelte ich, eigentlich viel zu leise für normale Ohren, doch seinem Wolfsgehör entging nichts. „Welcher Traum?", fragte er mich grinsend. Ich wurde leicht rot, doch flüsterte, „Der, den du vorhin unterbrochen hast." Dereks grinsen verbreiterte sich. Das schiefe Grinsen. Mein Lieblings Grinsen. Er küsste mich wieder, noch intensiver als zuvor. „Du träumst also von mir?" „Du bist eben verdammt heiß." Er lachte, drückte mich in das Kissen und bedeckte mich mit Küssen. Kurze Zeit später lag mein T-Shirt vergessen auf dem Boden und unsere steifen Glieder streiften sich. „Dann erzähl mir doch mal, wovon du geträumt hast."


End file.
